


Girls just want to have fun!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, teenage Richard and Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne comes home drunk and has to face the consequences!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls just want to have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh daddy dear you're still number one but girls just want to have fun!"

Frowning deeply, Richard Neville sat at the bottom of the stairs, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. The house felt quiet as all he could hear was the constant ticking the kitchen clock. Every so often, his hazel eyes found the shiny watch attached to his wrist as if to check how long he'd been waiting for his daughter. 

As the night passed by, he started to worry. What if she'd been some sort of accident? The thought seemed a little irrational to him but his stomach knotted tightly at the thought nonetheless. Anne was his daughter, after all. 

"Careful now. Watch yourself. No, Annie. There's a step there." He heard his daughter's boyfriend murmur softly as they reached the door. 

The door seemed to bang open as Anne stumbled inside, Richard very much by her side. He ignored the sight of the boy's hand on his sweet daughter's waist and instead, turned all of his wrath on the youngsters in front of him. 

"What time do you call this? I said 11pm. Not fucking 1 in the morning!" He roared, before giving up his seat on the stairs. 

Richard gulped slightly at the man's wrath but Anne, who was brimming with alcohol and happiness, saw no reason to scared or nervous. Her words showed it both men. 

"Shh! You'll wake everyone up, Daddy. That would be very silly of you. Mummy wouldn't be happy, you know. " Anne raised a slim finger to her mouth as she emphasised the need for quiet. 

Raising a bushy eyebrow at his daughters words and inebriated state, he quickly started speaking to Richard. His voice low and angry. 

"I'll deal with you tomorrow."

Anne still saw no reason to be wary of her Father, despite the fact she saw visibly saw Richard blanch slightly. 

"Oooh, someone's in trouble..." She pointed out, before unrelenting giggles escaped her. She didn't quite know why but she found her words amusing.

Letting out an exasperated sigh as he heard his daughter's words, he knew he'd have to sober her up before bed. 

Moments later, however, he watched as Richard stepped away from Anne. Although, the boy did appear to be affected by his words, it did not stop him smoothing Anne's hair lovingly or giving her a peck on the cheek. 

"Sleep well, sweetheart." He whispered to her, giving her a small smile. 

Anne's answering smile was unfocused and wide. Her eyes were bright and shiny, despite the flaked mascara underneath them. 

"Bye bye. Sweet well. No. Sleep well. There!" She mumbled, her words becoming confused. 

'Oh give me strength,' he thought as he watched Anne moon over the York boy. 

Richard's departure only took a few seconds but it seemed his daughter's mind still lingered on the boy as he caught her muttering away to herself, obviously deep in her thoughts. 

"Let's get you some coffee and then you can get to bed. You're going to have one heck of a hangover in the morning! Not that you don't deserve it mind. " He pointed out grimly, as he led her into the kitchen, his hand on the crook of her elbow. 

Anne gave him a rather disgusted look at his words. One he couldn't help but notice. 

"Coffee? Yuck! I'd rather drink arsenic. No, I probably wouldn't actually Daddy but you get the idea." Her disgusted expression softened slightly as she spoke and Richard shook his head slightly. 

When had his little Annie turned into the drunk albeit sweet young girl in front of him? His love for her was still strong but he couldn't figure out when his daughter had grown up. Seeing her drunk reminded him that she was no longer a little girl. The thought was upsetting but he had no intention of dwelling on it. 

Once they had reached the kitchen, he ordered Anne to sit. As soon as he'd let go of her, she'd begun to sway on her feet and the sight terrified him. Very easily she could have hurt herself and he didn't want that to happen if he could prevent it. 

"Annie, you shouldn't drink so much. You could get hurt!" He chastised softly, his eyes more on Anne than the coffee machine. 

Biting her lipstick smudged lips, Anne looked deep in thought. Slowly a small smile creeped on to her young face. 

"Girls just wanna have fun, Daddy." She told him, remembering the song she'd listened to. 

Taking the seat next to her, he let out another sigh. He didn't mind her having fun. It was her putting herself in danger that bothered him.

"You can have fun sober, honey." He muttered to her, the endearment born out of his frustration. 

Her giggles surprised him. The sound, despite his worry, made him smile. 

"I know that! I've only drunk once before, you know and I used to have a whale of a time when I was sober. One time especially because Richard was there and we-"Anne quickly clapped her hands over mouth, cutting off her words. She obviously believed she had said too much. 

Ignoring his daughter's words, hoping not to embarrass her, he turned his attention to the coffee machine. The machine buzzed noisily as he placed underneath the nozzle. Steam began to rise up from it as the machine began to work. 

"Drink. You'll feel better in the morning." He told her finally, placing the steaming mug of coffee on the table in front of her. 

Despite her dislike clear to see on her face, he expected her to drink it. After all, she had herself gotten into her a state. It was the right thing for her to try and sort herself out. If she was old enough to get drunk, she was surely old enough to deal with the consequences. 

Grimacing in disgust as she took a tentative sip from the mug, Richard couldn't help but think about Anne being forced to take medicine as a child. She'd had the exact same expression on her little face. 

Richard started chuckling lightly at the memory. It hadn't exactly amused him at the time but now, it seemed so long ago and it was a comforting realisation. 

Anne, who was now glugging down the coffee as quickly as she could without burning her tongue, looked at him strangely. Even in her drunken state, her dad's laugh confused her. The idea that his anger had already disappeared seemed a little too good to be true. She'd at least expected a little more shouting about alcohol. Seeing Anne give him the strange look, he couldn't help but chuckle again. She probably didn't realise just how she looked. Her hair was sticking out in every way possible and he knew she probably hadn't intended to look like that. With her hair so bushy, she looked like Basil brush!

"Do you remember when you used to hate taking medicine? You had the exact same expression on your face. As if you'd rather stick your head in a guillotine. So petulant and unimpressed..."He trailed off, as a chuckle escaped him once again. 

His description hardly appealed to her ego and she quickly found herself looking as glum as he'd described. He began to smirk as he noticed a pout form on his daughter's face. Anne had never been one to be moody, expect when unwell, and he had never once seen her pout. He had to wonder whether it was done to the alcohol. 

"You don't have to make me sound so.... moody, you know. That's ungallant." Her words were smooth and Richard knew the coffee was starting to have an affect on her. After all, she could barely stand only minutes before and now, words like 'ungallant' were coming coming out of her mouth! She still seemed affected by alcohol, just not as much. 

Anne quickly drank the rest of her coffee, the look of displeasure returning. He watched for a few moments before he answered her but despite his words, they sounded affectionate. 

"Hark who's talking! You could barely stand before." Anne blushed at his words and Richard smiled at the sight. Her cheeks looked red and warm and in that moment, she looked incredibly young to him. 

A part him still felt angry at her behaviour but his own tiredness had been to creep up on him and shouting at his daughter would take effort he knew he didn't have. Seeing Anne looking so young also made him not want to shout at her. At least to a certain extent.

'I'm being sentimental in my old age,' He thought as he watched Anne rise unsteadily from her chair before making her way towards the dishwasher, her mug in her hands. 

The ticking of the kitchen clock seemed ridiculously loud and disturbing and the idea of waking up and going to work after only six hours sleep seemed abhorrent to him. Shouting would definitely come easier to him in the morning, he knew that for certain. The expression on his face was once again stern as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the back window but Anne seemed too exhausted to notice as a large yawn broke free from her.

"Bedtime for you I think, young lady. We'll talk tomorrow." He told her, standing up. 

Anne, who was standing by the dishwater, nodded at his words but looked questioningly at the dishwasher. Her mug was now inside and he knew she was wondering whether to switch the machine on or not, especially, if she was just about to go to bed. 

"I'll do that. Just go to bed." Anne looked grateful at his words and he watched as she came to hug him quickly, her small arms wrapping tightly around him. The strong, pungent smell of alcohol engulfed his senses as she did but he tried to not show his displeasure. That, after all, could wait for tomorrow. 

Rubbing her hands over tired eyes, smudging her mascara even more, she broke off the hug. He watched as she slowly made her way to the stairs, only swaying a little. He could hear her faint footsteps as she made her way up the stairs and at the sound, his eyes began to close as he felt no need to fight his fatigue. It was only when a rather loud and painful thud sounded did his eyes reluctantly open. Fear spiked through him as he thought of Anne walking up the stairs. Had she fallen down them? He quickly made his way to the stairs and looked. 

"Anne?" He asked as he noticed his daughter clinging onto one of the steps. 

Hysterical laughs were escaping her and he could imagine just what happened. He had to wait a little while before Anne was composed enough to speak but when she did begin to explain herself, she sounded repentant enough for him not to be quite so angry at her. At least, in the beginning anyway. 

"I'm fine. Sorry, daddy. I slipped. My bad." She laughed slightly as she got to her feet but she didn't appear to be hurt by her fall. 

For that, Richard was thankful but feelings of irritation and tiredness was making him grumpy and so as his result, his words were gruff. Although, they weren't exactly aimed at his daughter. More her actions....

"Oh for fucks sake. Be careful." He muttered, feeling tired and annoyed. 

Perhaps he saw the down expression on his daughter's face or her lethargic steps up the stairs but even so, he felt a pang of something he knew resembled guilt. Had he been too harsh on her? His thoughts were still tormenting his emotions when he heard her bedroom door close. Despite his tiredness, he made no attempt to sleep. He knew it would escape him. Just like Anne had escaped his lecture on getting drunk... at least for a little while!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
